


Skater

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, style as personal expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Though Viktor had a braver fashion sense than most, there were a few items hidden  in Yuuri’s half of the wardrobe that were conspicuously absent from his lover’s. Namely: his skirts.That wasn’t to say that Yuuri was hiding his penchant for skirts for fear of retribution. The issue was simply that wearing a skirt was considered by many a bold move for a man and... Yuuri hadn’t been sure for a long time if he was ready to open up to Viktor in that particular way.But now he was.





	Skater

**Author's Note:**

> This title pun is even worse than the one in my last Yuuri on Ice fic. 
> 
> This fic can be interpreted as non-binary Yuuri but I couldn't decide whether to go for 'Yuuri is non-binary and part of his gender expression is wearing clothing traditionally coded female' or 'Yuuri is always all the way at the male end of the spectrum and people who are also like that can wear skirts too' so I kinda half-arsed both. 
> 
> Also I'm cis female so if you do choose to interpret as nb!Yuuri and feel I've made a major error in presenting those feelings, please tell me- it's based on someone I used to know who is nb but uses female pronouns and is more aligned towards the female end than the male, but of course that might be an anomaly or even so I might not have written it right. 
> 
> Hopefully this isn't horribly offensive, though, and I hope it's enjoyable!

If Yuuri had to condense his fiance down into a five sentence summary, the second would definitely centre on his style. While Yuuri chose clothes for comfort and practicality, Viktor chose clothes for impact; while Yuuri’s half of the wardrobe was crammed with blues, blacks, and greys that would all more or less go with each other, Viktor’s was a riot of colours and textures, all carefully regimented into set outfits. Each compilation, Yuuri had come to discover, was composed to interpret a mood, feeling, or faucet of Viktor’s vibrant personality in a way that Yuuri could never quite grasp but was in awe of nonetheless. Sometimes, when Viktor was lingering in the bathroom before bed, Yuuri even opened their wardrobe, sat on their bed, and tried to match each outfit to an aspect of Viktor and an imagined occasion- so far, he was bamboozled by at least two. 

 

However, though Viktor had a braver fashion sense than most, there were a few items hidden  in Yuuri’s half of the wardrobe that were conspicuously absent from his lover’s. Namely: his skirts. 

 

It wasn’t as if Yuuri had grown up wearing them, given that his home town wasn’t quite ready yet for something they would consider so controversial, but he’d always been enraptured by the airy wafting and exuberant swishing of women’s skirts on TV.  Then, after watching teenaged Viktor skate in the half-skirted costume Yuuri himself had later worn, a young Yuuri had found that it wasn’t just ballgowns that held his attention. Soon after that, Mari- who, ironically, had always fiercely resisted wearing anything other than jeans - went out and bought a simple black skater skirt. Mysteriously, she then lost it in Yuuri’s room and through miraculous proceedings it acquired the embellishment of several rhinestones.  Despite cringing at the design, Yuuri remembered the skirt fondly, not only because it had been the first in a growing collection. 

 

The only problem was, Viktor didn’t know about any of this. 

 

That wasn’t to say that Yuuri was hiding his penchant for skirts for fear of retribution, as he knew for a fact that Viktor would never say anything to bring Yuuri down on purpose. The issue was simply that wearing a skirt  _ was  _ considered by many a bold move for a man and so even if the resulting conversation was supportive and brief, it  _ would  _ happen. Yuuri hadn’t been sure for a long time if he was ready to open up to Viktor in that particular way. 

 

But now he was. 

 

With Viktor due to return from walking Maccachin in minutes, Yuuri dug out his skirts from their hiding spot and carefully laid them out on the bed in order of length, from a lacy mini tube skirt to a flowing black maxi skirt with multiple layers. Absently running his hands over their material, he perused them, trying to decide which to wear. He didn’t want to go for anything too seductive or too formal, but then again he didn’t want anything bland or shapeless. And he no longer fit into his first. Ultimately, he decided on another of his veteran skirts, a deep purple one whose hemline rose above the knee on one side and dipped to the top of his shins on the other. Paired with his oversized jumper, Yuuri thought the effect was almost stylish. Satisfied, he moved to pack the rest of the skirts away, but was interrupted by the cheery sounds of Maccachin’s greeting bark and Viktor’s key scraping in the lock. Suddenly, Yuuri was gripped with nerves, bunching tight in the pit of his stomach. Viktor called out to him as he closed the front door with a too-loud bang, but all of a sudden Yuuri was stuck. 

 

Before Yuuri had time to reanimate himself, Viktor was striding into their bedroom with a big smile on his face. Yuuri gulped as he watched his fiance register the scene, eyes widening in surprise as he took in Yuuri, then ranging over the array of skirts across the bed. Yuuri was prepared for Viktor’s expression to morph into confusion, maybe even suspicion or betrayal, but to his relief Viktor’s smile persisted, only turning softer as he gave Yuuri what was definitely an appreciative once-over, glitter dancing in his eyes. 

 

“Hi, love.” he said, drawing Yuuri in for a quick greeting kiss “You’re looking beautiful as always.” 

 

“The skirt.” Yuuri replied ineloquently. His pulse was returning to its normal rate under Viktor’s always-tender touch, but his brain hadn’t quite caught up. 

 

Chuckling quietly, Viktor agreed “It certainly shows off your legs well.” he nodded to the bed “Are they new?” 

 

Yuuri shook his head, taking Viktor’s hand in his “No, I’ve had them for a while. I, uh...well, I thought you…” 

 

_ That  _ destroyed the last of Viktor’s smile, dragging the corners of his lips down in disappointment- disappointment at himself “Thought I’d make fun of you for it?” 

 

“No!” Yuuri hurried to reassure him “No, I know you wouldn’t. But you want to talk about it, right? Ask me why I wear them?” 

 

“Oh.” Viktor’s expression cleared once more so that he looked nothing but beautifully fond “Yuuri, darling, I’ll listen to anything you want to tell me, but I don’t want to hear it if you don’t want to say it.” 

 

“I do, though. That’s why I got these out. Okay.” Yuuri steeled himself, then looked Viktor straight in the eyes “When people find out I like to wear skirts they often ask one of two things, not even always maliciously: whether I’m actually a man or not, and if I do it as some kind of protest. For the first, it’s something I’ve questioned sometimes, but ultimately the way I look at it, I’m Yuuri first and my gender comes second. It’s probably more male than female, but beyond that?” he shrugged “Who cares? For the second, if people want to take it as a protest they can- I definitely think it shouldn’t be seen as weird for a man to wear a skirt- but me? I’m wearing these because I like them, and because they make me feel good. But _only_ _when I feel safe._ I feel safe here, with you, Vitya, but outside…They’re a target. One I’m trying to build up the confidence to wear.” 

 

“It’s baby steps.” Viktor said, understanding. 

 

Yuuri smiled, which Viktor took as a cue to reel him into his chest. Face buried in his fiance’s jumper, still chilly from the winter outside, Yuuri found his confession of feeling safe was doubly true. 

 

“I’ll wear a skirt outside in St Petersburg one day.” he vowed. 

 

Viktor hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head “And if anyone comments, I’ll fight them.” 

 

Yuuri snorted, gripping Viktor tighter “You’d never fight someone over  _ clothes,  _ Vitya.” 

 

“But I’d fight someone over  _ you  _ anytime _. _ ” Viktor swore, burying his face against Yuuri’s neck “And if they’re commenting on you wearing a skirt, it’s not the skirt they’re judging. Trust me, I know that just from wearing some of my clubbing outfits. Apparently mesh is  _ too gay. _ ” 

 

“Mesh is a classic” Yuuri countered, blistering in irritation against the unseen commenter “And who the hell do they think they are? It’s not your fault they’re too straight to see past their noses.” 

 

Viktor was silent for a long moment in which Yuuri started frantically wracking his mind for every way what he said could have offended, until suddenly Viktor burst into uproarious laughter, collapsing to the floor and dragging Yuuri with him. Collapsed in his fiance’s lap, flopping in the wake of giggles and held up by nothing but Viktor’s strong arms, Yuuri couldn’t help but think that he was far, far happier in life than the little boy wearing skirts in secret could ever have imagined. 

 


End file.
